Clash
by lollipopSoda
Summary: Based loosly on my other story Divergent: A Different Direction posted under penname ScarredSecrets. My first attempt at smut. Hope you like!


**A.N.** Forgive me as this story has not been edited, I copy pasted from a tablet processor that really sucks! Lol Anyways this is my first attempt at smut. This story is loosley based on my other story Divergent: A Different Direction which is posted under my other penname ScarredSecrets. 5his story is not at all canon to Divergent: A Different Direction

Feedback would be awesome. This is my first time going into this territory so I'm super nervous.

"What's going on with you and that Dauntless traitor, Ava?" Helena's voice is soft, but possesses a tone of authority that reminded Ava so much of their mother. She expected an answer, an honest answer or she would never relent. Also like their mother.

The Erudite turns to face the sister she had once believed she would never see again, the sister she had spent the last three months getting to know all over again. Seeing her for the first time had been a shock, she was so different than how Ava remembered, her blond hair was somehow brighter, sunkissed just like her skin, her wide blue eyes full of a liveliness she had never witnessed while growing up in Erudite. A part of her wanted to blame the bread, but Ava soon learned Helena did not eat the serum laced foods. But the biggest difference were Ava's twin nieces, Arika and Noni. They were four, and it brought guilt to her knowing she didn't even know they existed.

"Avania Storm."

Helena's darkened voice brought Ava from her thoughts, snapping her back to the initial question. Her and Eric. Eric and her. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach, unconsciously brushing curls of her red hair behind an ear. Ava and Eric were close, closer than she cared to admit aloud. A far cry from the absolute disdain she had felt immediately after walking into that hospital pod, months before. She was also the only person, aside from maybe Peter, and her nieces, and the horses in the stables, that willingly hung around him. Everyone else either hated him or wanted to kill him or both, "I'm going to start staying with him in the barn." The words comes out before she can stop them, Helena's disapproval instantly showing on her face.

"Ava, you've got to be kidding me-"

"-No. It's safer for you, the girls, and Niklaus. The Erudite-Dauntless patrols are getting more aggressive. And...well, I want to be with him Helena. I won't tell you I love him, because I don't know if I do. But he's the reason I am here and even if he's an asshole, I know he cares about me."

"Listen to yourself Ava. You're always making these rash choices."

"My choices are not rash, Helena." Ava's voice drops, darkening a tone, "I think everything I do through thoroughly. I over think and then think some more. That's the problem. Eric pushes me to just do, trust my gut instinct. I'm Dauntless too Helena, and Amity, and Erudite, he's taught me to accept that."

"The slayer of divergents?" Helena's voice is spiteful, her blue eyes ablaze, "He was programmed by our coward of a father to protect you-"

"Us, Helena, us. You, me, the girls. The Storm family. But he is protecting more than us. He is atoning Helena, you should understand that. As much as our father messed with his head, Matthew's did thrice as much."

Helena balks, and then her shoulders drop in defeat, her eyes full of confusion and reluctant, likely temporary acceptance, "Avania...please be careful."

"I'll be alright, Hel. Tris didn't kick my ass for three months for nothing." Ava gives her sister a weak smile before moving across the floor towards the door, it was getting late, "I'll see you at breakfast, we can talk more about all of this then. Four is planning a meeting with Johanna, we arent sure how much longer she will offer us refuge."

Helena purses her lips. She would have to have a talk with Johanna herself if she thought she was kicking her sister out of Amity. This was their war as much as it was Abnegations, and the Divergents, "Go with peace Avania."

Ava flashes a small smile, "With peace my sister."

The walk to the barn was very quiet, most of Amity asleep for the night. A few rebels could be heard hooting in the distance, probably a group of youngsters drunk off of moonshine. Besides that there were the distant sounds of nature, and livestock. The sky was overcast, not a star in sight, the moons silver glow unable to penetrate through the heavy clouds. It's no surprise when Ava feels the first trickles of raindrops tickle down the side of her face. It started off slow and steady, but quickly opened up into a heavy shower. Ava laughed out a curse of protest before increasing her gait, until she was swinging in through the barn doors, soaking wet.

A surprised shout passes her lips when strong arms trap hers by her side, a warm hand winding around the base of her throat in a gentle hold, only a hint of pressure warning her off from fighting back, "So Helena didn't zip tie you to her kitchen table after all, hm?" His lips are directly by her ear, his hot breath forcing goosebumps on her chilled, wet flesh.

"Helena doesnt like you Eric, but she respects my choices even if we have to squabble about it first. She may be Amity now, but she was Erudite once, she overthinks just as much as we do." Ava leans back against the heavy body behind her, purposefully soaking his clothing with her rainwater, "Is it necessary for you to greet me with a hand around my throat Eric?"

"Is it necessary for you to get me all wet?"

"You wrapped yourself around me first, Dauntless."

She feels his lips smirk against her ear, the hand that held her throat moving to brush long strands of hair away from her neck so that he can lick away the tiny droplets of rain. The noise that leaves her lips thrills Eric. She wasnt telling him to stop like she usually would, so he got bolder, biting into her flesh with his teeth before sucking it harshly into his mouth, pulling until he knew a dark bruise would form, his tongue soothing over the area. Her body grinded back into his and he knows there was no way she couldn't feel his rock hard cock pressed against her back, "Youre playing a dangerous game Ava."

"Maybe I like danger..." She replies, turning herself in his arms, and looking up at him with a coy smile and mischief in her green eyes, "I want to kiss you Eric. Will you let me?"

The look on his face appears almost comical, and then changes into something predatory, "Oh I dont know, why dont you tell me how bad you want to do it and then ill decide if i should let you or not."

Ava's eyes narrow. Of course Eric would make a challenge out of even this, "Ive wanted your lips on mine since that night in my kitchen, when you leaned over me and I could feel every word you said brush against my ear. As crazy as that sounds, but Eric...you make me crazy."

She never gets the chance to kiss him, he takes that opputunity from her, slamming his lips against hers and forcing his tongue into a dance with hers. They both moan, and Eric feels his control slipping, his hands hooking behind her thighs and lifting her up so her legs can settle around his waist. They're aligned perfectly and Eric presses his manhood against her center as he pushes her back against one of the tall support beams, their mouths moving together in a fight for dominance that Eric was winning easily.

There is nothing gentle about their union, its all teeth and nails, and Eric has all of the control. A primal coupling brought on by months of teasing and denying. Eric knew there would be time later to torment her, make her beg for him and Ava knew they were a farcry away from making love but she knew when she lifted her hooded gaze to his and saw tenderness despite the brutality of his body that maybe one day they would. A crash of thunder and a crack of lightning joined the sound of her cries and his growls and the heavy pitter patter of rain as they both let go and felt the other come apart.

They never made it anywhere past where they first joined, their bodies tangled in a mass at the bottom of the support post as the first signs of light began to flood into the barn. It was darkened, the sky outside liekly a light gray as a slow rain fell. Eric stirred first, his eyes blinking open slowly,his arms tightening around the warm body wrapped with his own. What happened the night before he wanted, has wanted for a long time, but the feelings stirring within him now had not been apart of the deal. He had been feeling it for sometime now, these dangerous feelings, and now looking at her sleeping face, more peaceful than he has ever seen it, Eric knows he is at his feelings mercy. "Fuck..." Its a whispered sigh of defeat, but just enough to cause the woman he held to stir.

A light moan escaped her lips, consciousness slowly returning to her. When her green eyes blink open enough to focus they meet dark blue ones, the obvious source of the warmth around her very naked body, "Hmm, yes I believe we did." She purrs sleepily, but is taken by the uncharacteristic look in Eric's eyes, a gasp leaving her lips.

"And we will again, and again." His lips curl into a deadly smirk, flipping their bodies so she lay beneathe him, "You're mine now Avania Storm."

A chord is struck within Ava, pushing her frame up slightly so their chests are touching and their lips inches apart, "Are you declaring something Dauntless?"

His eyes narrow, his leg shifting between hers, he held himself in one hand, guiding his cock to her already slick entrance, he'd realized the night before she really liked it went he talked, "Only that I plan to fuck you, right now." He gives her no time to react, slamming forward as deep as he could go. She cried out a broken shout of his name, her finger nails digging deep into already bloody scratches, "No more of that, divergent," he whispered darkly in her ear, gathering both of her wrist in one hand and slamming them above her head.

Locking eyes with him, Ava somehow knew where he was going with this, her eyes narrowing and a snarl forming even as he pulls out and pushes in agonizingly slow, biting her tongue to hold back a moan, "Fuck you Eric..." She manages to growl, weakly fighting against his hold.

Eric fucks her slow, pulling out and pushing in at a pace that makes him grit his teeth in something akin to agony, watching her face as she struggles to not buck against him "You're going to tell me how bad you want it, how good my cock feels stretching out your warm tight pussy."

Ava closes her eyes, breathing in deeply, the feel of his cock slowly moving within her was driving her mad. She could feel her juices rush down her cavern coating him in her essence, making his passage easier with each tormenting stroke. She fought more wildly to free her hands but Eric's grip was like iron, holding her fast and tight, "No, stop doing this to me." A thrill ran through her, she couldn't believe how turned on this was making her.

"Come on divergent, I know you want to. Your pussy is weeping for me. And the way you keep biting your lip..." He is smirking now, the hand not holding her wrists snaking between their bodies until his index finger is flicking just barely at her swollen, hypersensitive clit, "Tell me and Ill fuck you Avania, Ill pull your hard little nipple between my teeth, flick it with my tongue-"

"Oh god Eric, please."

He thrusts just a bit more forcefully, drawing a loud squeak from Ava and a low growl from his own throat, "Come on Ava, tell me."

The intensity in his eyes and the feel of his body is suddenly to much for Ava, her eyes closing reopening with renewed vigor, "Fuck me Eric, let me feel you because if you don't start doing something soon I swear I-" her voice breaks off into a startled yelp, her body flipped over so fast she barely caught herself on her elbows. Before a single sound of protest could escape her mouth Eric was back inside her, slamming in and out with little remorse, his chest drawn down onto her back, his mouth tearing at her neck. She was forced down onto her forearms from the force of his assault, his cock dragging across her spot with every push.

"That's it Ava," Eric rasps, his voice strained and hoarse from his own pleasure. He leans forward, never breaking his pace, to capture her mouth with his, his tongue a gentle caress in contrast with the rest of his body. He can feel her muscles clenching around him, the tight sheathe growing impossibly more moist. He slides a hand down her stomach, slips his fingers between her folds and begins rolling her engorged bundle of nerves. His name falls from her lips, and his tempo increases, his thrusts more erratic as they come together.

For a long moment neither moves, their labored breathing the only noise either one can discern, until the sound of voices breaks the silence growing closer with the sound of footsteps. "Shit, Eric move." Ava hisses trying to wiggle out from beneathe her lover, a low chuckle serving only to annoy her, "Eric!"

"Its probably just Eaton and the Stiff, we can give them a show, let them see how it's really done." Eric's smirk is wicked even as he rolls off of Ava, lazilly reaching for his pants, and a Lacey little scrap of fabric right near them.

"You're disgusting." Ava quips quickly finding her shirt and pulling it over her head as Eric stares on with a predatory look in his eyes not at all bothered by her comment. She finds her pants the same time she notices Eric's balled up fist, peaks of white spilling out between his fingers, "Give me those you Dauntless son of a bitch." Her voice lowers even more the voices in the distance growing nearer.

"You better put your pants on or you're going to give whoever comes through those doors a show." Eric throws his eye brows up in a smug grin as he shoves his hand into the pocket of his pants, not even bothering to grab for his shirt.

Ava's green eyes are narrowed as she hurries to pull the cotton pants on, for once grateful for the simple Amity garb. She's running her fingers through her unruly hair just as the doors slid open and Tris and Four walked in with Peter in tow, "Hey Ava, Helena said you'd be..." Tris trailed off, her eyes gliding between Erudite and Dauntless, her cheeks turning a rosey shade of pink,"Oh ew...I mean, yeah, meeting with Johanna, right Four? Uhm, you guys get dressed and uhh yeah meeting with Johanna."

Ava's face was flushed with as much embarrassment as Tris', her green eyes not even daring to look in Four or Peter's direction. Though by the way Four's feet were turned he'd at least had the decency to turn around, "Lucky man Eric, real lucky. I wanna hear allll the details later."

Tris punching Peter in the face was pretty much expected the second the comment left the former Candors untamed mouth, and while any other time Ava may have laughed she just wanted all three of them out of the barn, "So, privacy guys? I need to get changed if we are meeting with Johanna."

"Right! Yeah, I don't know why we are still here. Leaving right now."

"Once a stiff always a stiff." Eric muttered, finally moving to his feet offering Ava his hand, "Ready for this meeting?"

"Not until you give me back my damn underwear, pervert."


End file.
